Who is Robin Really?
by bloodofdeath
Summary: Robin finds not only his real family, but... he's part alien? This is my first fic. R&R! Ch. 4 is up!
1. The Discover

Disclaimer:Nope...Dont own Teen Titans or DBZ so you no sue!:-D thoughts ' telepathy ' "Talking" /Dream Flashbacks/ - Change of scenes - ::Bond::  
  
Who is Robin......Really?  
  
Ch. One:The Discovery  
  
Robin was in the middle of fighting Slade.His team had been knocked out cold.Robin jumped up and took out his pole.He swung down on Slade.Slade jumped out of the way,but not before asking, "Whats the matter Robin?You're usually more into these fights."  
  
This only caused Robin to growl and keep a faster pace. Whats with all of these dreams I've been having? Robin hit Slade in the back and caused Slade to go flying.  
  
/A baby boy was being held in his mothers arms.The mother was wearing a purple dress(guess who that is?) and had black hair in a bun(i think thats how her hair was?)  
  
The mother was watching a 3 year old boy with spikey black hair that was slicked back a bit in a green gi spar with a grown man with spikey black hair with an orange a blue gi.The 3 year old put up his hands to his sides horizontally.Two balls of ki were in each hand swirling around each other.The grown man stared at the little boy as the boy yelled,"Titans Wave!" and the four balls of kis were shot at the man,swirling around eachother as they hit the man./  
  
During this dream flashback Slade was beating the crap out of the teen.Robin was just about to lose when Slade was hit with a blast.The man in the dream was there,tossing aside Slade like he was nothing. I-its the man from my visions! Robin thought.The man walked to the tired and bruised teen.  
  
"Hey Robin,you ok?",the man asked.Robin gasped,"How-How do you know my name?"  
  
Just then the other Titans were getting up.The Titans ran up to Robin when a red head flew up to the man with her hand out,"Greetings newcomer,I am known as Starfire!" the red head,now known as Starfire,said,greeting the man.  
  
A hooded girl spoke up,"Starfire,no!We dont know if hes a friend or foe." Robin put a hand on her shoulder,"Relax Raven.He saved my life during the fight.He helped me defeat Slade.And if it werent for him,I wouldnt be here.",Robin told the hooded girl known as Raven.  
  
They all gasped. He defeated Slade? That thought went through all their heads the man and Robin.  
  
::Robin,did this man really defeat Slade once and for all?:: Starfire spoke through their bond.  
  
Robin smiled ::Yes Starfire,he did.::  
  
"We are victorious!",Starfire yelled,cheering.The mans eyes widened as realization struck him.The others did nothing for they were used to this.  
  
Robin turned around to the man with a serious face."So,stranger,whats your name,and how do you know mine?" The man smiled."Robin,I should not be a stranger to you as you are no stranger to me.My name is Goku,and as to how I know your name.You are my son."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cliffy!!!!Yup I know you all hate me.But live with it. 


	2. Teen Titans go to the Lookout

GRRR...I just got a reveiw from a guy who i said sucked.Its the first time i freakin wrote a story!So,i suck at my /i story,he doesnt have to be rude about it!!Shesh!  
  
Disclaimer:I dont own Teen Tiatans or DBZ...But I wish did!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Everyone gasped except the man,known as Goku.  
  
"You-You're my father?!",exclaimed Robin,eyes widened.  
  
Goku smiled as he said,"Yes I am your father Robin.There is also one other thing about me that you probably dont know."  
  
Robin gulped.He was probably going to tell him something very bad."Go on...tell the bad news."  
  
Goku chuckled."What bad news?Its just the I am not human."  
  
A green guy spoke up,"What do you mean you're not human?!Dude,you look human enough!"  
  
The man smirked,"I may /i human,but I am not.",he says as he turns to Starfire and asks,"You look a Tamaranian.Are you one Starfire?"  
  
Starfire smiled as she replied,"Yes,I am a Tamaranian.But,if you are not human,then what race are you?",she asks.  
  
Goku smiled and said,"I am a Saiyan."  
  
As Starfire heard this she gasped,"SAIYAN!?I thought they were extinct!"  
  
A loud yell was heard,"KAKAROT!GET YOUR BRAT AND GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE SO WE CAN SPAR!!"  
  
Cyborg spoke,"Kakarot?I thought your name was Goku?"  
  
Goku smiled,"It is.But Kakarot is my saiyan name.Hey Robin?" "yeah?",Robin replied.  
  
"Can I take you to the Lookout?",Goku asked his son.  
  
"Yes,only if you take my team with us.",replied Robin,not going if his friends and girlfriend(Starfire) couldnt go.Goku nodded as he told them to touch his shoulders.They did as they were told as Goku used Instant Transmission to take them to Dende's Lookout.  
  
They were greeted by a small green boy.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Yeah I know its short.I just couldnt think of anything else! 


	3. The Healing of Robin

Goku introduced Dende to the Titans, "Guys,this is Dende...he is the Earth's Gaurdian,or in your case,he is God.Dende this is Robin, my son, the redhead is Starfire,his girlfriend," he paused and smirked at the light blush on Robins face.  
  
Robins face faulted a bit and he spoke, "Uhm,I can do this father. Anyways....The one in the blue is Raven,the green guy is Beast Boy,and the cyborg is...well...Cyborg."  
  
"Your GOD?!Dude!You people know GOD?!",yelled,with wide-eyes,Beast Boy.  
  
"Dang,that's almost as unbelievable as Raven laughing at one of Beast Boy's corny jokes!",Cyborg exclaimed,also with wide-eyes.  
  
A voice startled the Titans, as another,this time grown,green man walked up to the group, "Yes,Dende is the guardian of Earth.He became Earth's Guardian eight days before the Cell Games."  
  
(A/N:This is taking place after Gohan destroyed Cell)  
  
"Yah!" Cyborg jumped up at the sound of Piccolo's voice.  
  
"Robin come here...I need to restore your Saiyan powers...",Dende told Robin and Robin did so.Dende put his hands over Robins chest and Robin started to glow.  
  
As the glowing stopped,Robin was clutching both of his arms,on his knees screaming in pain.Cyborg ran to Robins side and knelt down and put his hand on his shoulder and exclaimed to Goku and Dende, "What'd ya'll do to him?!"  
  
Goku,Dende and Piccolo were stepping backwards with wide eyes,"Run!!" Piccolo grabbed Cyborg flew into the sky,which left Strfire to fly up,Beast Boy to transform into a hawk,and Raven to also fly up.  
  
To the Titans eyes Robin was glowing a golden color,but to Dende, Goku, and Piccolo he was turning Super Saiyan,perhaps Super Saiyan 2!  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!",Robin yelled as his he turned a golden color and his face disintegrated making his blue eyes turn green...  
  
----------------  
  
Cliffy!!!  
  
I thought I was doing to much talking and decided to put a little action in it!So what do you think?Please give me ideas on what to do on the next chapter please! 


	4. Powers, Fight, and Meeting

**dbzman123: **Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with other things and forgot about this fic, too. Here's the story!

* * *

To the Titans' eyes, Robin was glowing a golden color, but to Dende, Goku, and Piccolo, he was turning Super Saiyan, perhaps Super Saiyan 2!

"AAAAAAH!" Robin yelled out as his hair turned yellow and his mask disintegrated, revealing his blue eyes turning green.

An aura surrounded Robin, a golden aura. He yelled in pain. Every fiber of his being felt like he was being electrocuted. He gripped his head in pain as he yelled louder.

"What did ya'll do to him!" Cyborg asked the weird people before him. He glared at him.

"I didn't do anything to him, just released his Saiyan powers. He must have been really powerful if he's turning Super Saiyan by just this!" Dende replied, eyes wide in amazement.

"Wow, my son already turning a Super Saiyan!" Goku said as he smiled in joy. He had another sparring partner!

* * *

---(At Capsule Corp.)---

Vegeta was training in his gravity room, waiting for his rival and friend to show up so he could spar. _Damn him, making me wait like this! _Vegeta thought in anger.

He saw a nearby robot and blasted it, but it had a deflecting device in it. The blast came back at him, twice as powerful before.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he got blasted. Coughing noises were heard as the smoke cleared, revealing a wheezing Vegeta with burn marks all over him.

Vegeta scowled as he began to fight an imaginary opponent. He jabbed a left. He was about to do a roundhouse kick when he sensed an amazing power.

_A Super Saiyan? Kakkarot better explain this to me! _Thought Vegeta as he blasted upwards out of the gravity room and to Dende's Lookout.

* * *

---(At Dende's Lookout)---

Robin yelled out a final scream of anguish as he completed his transformation.

Robin got up from the stony floor of the lookout. He had a cocky look on his face. He wanted a fight.

At this point, Vegeta flew up and landed on the lookout. "Kakkarot! Why the hell is your brat already a Super Saiyan!" he yelled out in anger.

"I don't know! Dende just released his Saiyan powers and he started turning Super Saiyan!" Goku said.

Robin immediately ran for Goku, wanting a fight. He threw a swift punch at his father, who in turn dodged it and stepped backwards.

Robin smirked as he landed a roundhouse kick, causing the older saiyan to fly backwards. He through a punch at the stomach of his father, but it was blocked.

Goku countered the punch with a kick to his son's ribs. Robin yelled in pain as he stepped backwards, holding his ribs.

* * *

---(With the Titans')---

"Dude, what is he doing to Robin? He's his son!" Beast Boy yelled out in anger and shock. Never had he seen Robin get beat down like this before in his life.

"Goku is trying to calm him down by the only means possible: by fighting him!" Piccolo said in a gruff voice.

"But does he have to be so brutal?" Starefire asked, tears were in her eyes seeing her Robin yell in pain.

"It's the only way to get it out of Robin's system. He wants to fight, and Goku is giving it to him," Dende replied to the Tamaranean.

* * *

---(Back with Robin and Goku)---

Robin growled angrily, his power unconsciously increasing. He threw rapid punches, 3 dodged, and the other hitting his father.

Goku kept his yell of pain in his mouth, for Robin's new Saiyan instincts would want to fight more.

Goku sent a swift roundhouse kick to Robin's neck, knocking him out cold.

The older saiyan smiled as he watched Robin fall down to the ground, Starfire catching him before he did so.

* * *

---(5 hours later)---

"Ugh…" Robin groaned as he sat up in a bed. He rubbed his neck where his father had kicked him. "How long was I out?"

A voice chimed in, "About 5 hours!"

Robin screamed in shock. He looked up to see a kid around 11 years old.

"Five hours! Who are you?" Robin asked.

The kid smiled as he replied, "I'm Gohan, your brother!"

"My brother, huh?" Robin said. Gohan nodded. He looked out of the window and noticed it was storming.

Lightning crashed outside, lighting the whole room. When the light dimmed down a shadowy figure stood in the room.

Gohan quickly got into a fighting stance. He got out of the stance as soon as Robin raised his hand, signaling that the shadowy figure was no threat.

"After all these years, you're still showing up places mysteriously, huh, Batman?" Robin asked amusingly. He smirked.

"I was on my computer when I felt the Earth shake. I decided to come up here to find out what had caused it once I had found where the source came from," the gruff voice of Batman said.

Robin laughed and did the famous Son grin. "Sorry, Batman. That was me!"

"You? Sorry, I don't think the Earth shook because of a kid you're age," Batman replied, crossing his arms.

"You don't believe me?" Batman shook his head. "Come out here, I'll show you," Robin said, climbing out through the window.

Batman and Gohan followed him through the window, Batman wanting to know if Robin was really the cause, and Gohan itching to see another Super Saiyan.

Once they were a safe distance away, Robin started to yell. The lookout shook as thunder boomed. Lightning crashed onto Robin. Batman began to yell out, but he stopped when he saw Robin not even effected by the hit.

Robin's hair stood taller and it began to flicker from black to yellow to black to yellow again. A yellow aura surrounded him as his hair turned yellow again.

This was the first time Batman noticed Robin didn't have a mask on. He looked into Robin's eyes to find that they were turning green.

He had achieved Super Saiyan once again.

Batman's eyes widened as he realized that Robin _really was _the cause of the shaking Earth.

:Robin? What's going on: Starfire asked through their bond.

:Oh, nothing. Batman is here and I'm showing him my Super Saiyan transformation.: Robin replied coolly.

"What strength you have there. Do you think I could learn to fight like that?" Batman asked, for once showing shock in his voice.

"You'd have to ask my father. He could teach you how-" Robin was cut off as he saw a familiar person thirty feet behind Batman.

"No, it's..."

* * *

**dbzman123:** Cliffhanger! Once, again, I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. I hope you like and review! 


End file.
